How to conquer to Cloud
by YUKI HANEDA
Summary: Zack speak about conquer to Cloud chan and speak that like of he.


PREVIEW

I changed the structure of the text and writing to a more common language and not so far-fetched as usual, so I hope you like it. Thank you for still supporting me.

Do not forget to continue reading my stories and leave review. Now you can find me also in

**HOW TO CONQUER A CLOUD **

Cloud, is how these exotic treasures, unique, elusive and difficult to tame.

From the first moment I saw it I was hooked by their beauty, their way of being and to say that smile that melts the oldest tempano, it's like a warm light radiate the room.

I tried everything from the beginning but always has an excuse to run away and leave me with the desire to prove those sweet lips, I'm sure no one has proved that sweetness, so I decided to devise a foolproof plan to win my little chocobo.

A: First of all you must be your friend, all relationships start slowly. To show that you must be interesting. The other day I found in the library reading a book, did not even know the title of the book but it seemed so interesting so I went to speak but was not a great conversation.

Two: The food at the academy is horrible, poor guy must be starving, is so small, thin and helpless and workouts are very hard if you know me. The following was invited to lunch at the best restaurant I could afford, do not eat much but I melted when I ate that strawberry dessert cake innocently, her lips left a little juice run, ah! He was so eager to try this juice.

Three: The other day I found him asleep under a tree, it was really adorable with the wind stirring her golden hair. But with great effort I controlled my desire to go about it.

Four: In the fourth infantry training needs all the energy in the trials, eventually need a bath not only by how dirty it can be also to relax a little with warm water. Last week I sent him a message to Cloud, they said they could be in the training room and when I did not see kept looking, without realizing it went for the showers there was no one so when I heard I was going to fall water I went up there the cadet may tell me something about my little chocobo but when I saw what gave me such a nosebleed, Cloud was out of the shower with a towel around his waist. I felt my heart stopped, then asked if he was right and what was there, I stammered something that even I understood after I told him it was so good that just did not remember why or how he had arrived but had to rush . Was foolish to say all that, well I ran away to avoid him something that I would regret later.

Five: Finally I could not resist anymore and had to tell him how I felt. I asked him to go to my room to have more privacy, we were chatting.

- Zack san, are you okay?

- Why do you ask Cloud?

- For days I noticed a little strange

- No, not at all sure that is your imagination jajajaja

Cloud then lowered his head a little sad.

"Cloud? What is happening?

There is nothing

Come on, now you who acts oddly

Is that I have the impression that there is something you want and you can not tell me, do something you did bother?

Huh? No! Not you, is that I'm an idiot ...

Zack?

Cloud

I rose from my seat and went where he took him by the hands and decided.

Cloud

. . .

Yo ... yo. . . I love you, I gathered my lips to his, "are as sweet as I imagined"

When we parted I thought "damn I ruined everything."

Cloud. . . Forgive me

Zack

Sorry, I know you do not feel like me and I had made a plan to conquer

"T-you made a plan?

Hear me? Ah, if I planned but I think I failed and ...

Could not finish to say because he placed his little finger on my lips.

Zack

. . .

Yo-I love you too

"Eh?

A week has passed since that and I can say that plan did not fail entirely Cloud and I are better than ever, but we're not friends. . . hey now we are engaged.

Zack?

Who do you mean?

Eto. . . anyone jejejeje

Then let's go and have a new mission

Ok, I'm coming! Well, see you after Cloud and I have a mission, I hope to take out a new plan, but something tells me Cloudy chan will not so easily, I lose nothing by trying

Zack!

Coming! "See"

* * *

Do not forget to leave review and read my other stories now in

If you want to contact can find my website in the profile (profile).

SEE YOU LATER

ATTE: YUKI HANEDA


End file.
